Disaster Has Striked The UK
by leopardspots81
Summary: AU. When the UK has a deadly virus going round killing people Demi, her mum and her friends try to get out of he UK safetly but it doesn't work out and now Demi is by herself. Can anyone help save her from herself and the deadly virus. Warning inside :)


This is my first fanfiction I got the idea from a dream I had :)

Warnings - mental illness, swearing, violence, alcohol, death, suicidal thoughts.

Please read and review thank x

The day before disaster striked the UK.

Demi was a 16 year old suffering from depression and heard voices no on else could hear. Demi and her mates Kristen, Sofia, Tiffany and Caleb and Demi's mum went on a trip to London after finishing their exams.

Demi's POV

Me and my mates had decided to take a tour of the London Dungeons, it was so fun and spooky. I jumped out at a couple in front if us and they shit themselves it was so funny then Sofia decided to take a tumble to the floor in front of a fit boy who was checking her out. After the London Dungeons tour and the ride we went back to the hotel and ordered room service for dinner and our room was next to my mum's so she could keep an eye out on us. After we finished eating we decided to watch a movie.

"Right, what movie should we watch?" I asked.

"Let's watch Hot Fuzz" Caleb suggested.

"No, I wanna watch Marley and Me!" Sofia's irish accent protested.

"Fine, let's have a vote" I said.

I put on Hot Fuzz. I laid down next to Sofia.

I said, "Sorry Sofia, next time we will watch Marley and Me, I promise." Sofia just nodded and I ended up lasting halfway through the film before I fell asleep.

When I woke up everyone in the room was asleep, I looked at the time on my phone it read 8:34am. I was bored so I found the tell control and turned the telly on quietly. I started to flick through the channels on the telly and the part of the news caught my attention so I when back to the channel and the newsreader said "...deadly virus which is spreading across the UK, get out of the UK if you want to live, I will repeat it again there's a deadly virus spreading across the UK, get out of the UK if you want to live..."

I screamed at the telly "What the fuck?"

I quickly woke up my mates (who wasn't already awake from me screaming at the telly) and my mum and explained what the news reporter said and we agreed we will get out of the UK and go to Spain until it blows over. We packed our things and rushed out onto the street.

Loads of people were pushing, shoving, screaming, shouting and crying on the streets and covering their mouths with their sleeves to try not to catch the deadly virus. I then realised I got distacted and lost sight of my mum and friends.

"MUM, MUM WHERE A-"

Suddenly I felt a sharp pain at the side of my head, my eye sight went blurry and the last thing I saw was the grey ground, I when into oblivion.

I goaned in pain, and without thinking put my hand where my hand hurt, I felt a sticky liquid. I opened my eyes the sky was a dark red, and then looked at my hand which had blood on it - where I touched my head. I struggled to get up and leaned on the nearest thing which was a lamp post glowing above me. I got my phone out my pocket to see the time it read 6:12pm.

"What the fuck?" I said to myself. I was confused, I didn't know where I was, my head was hurting like a bitch and I was scared. Then a thought crossed my mind. _What happens if I don't see mum or my friends ever again?_

Then the voice in my head said "Well just kill yourself, nobody would care or notice your gone. Just do it you pussy. Just do it, do it. DO IT YOU STUPID BITCH OR YOUR MUM AND FRIENDS WILL DIE!"

"No, no, no, no, no. Shut up, shut up, shut up" I screamed to myself, pulling my hair.

But the voice kept going on and on and wouldn't shut up, the next thing I noticed was that I was on a rooftop, I was as if I were in a trace and broke out when I got to the top.

I looked down and I saw two blokes jogging the way loads of people were going covering their mouths with their sleeves. I couldn't be fucked with them so I ignored them and opened my arms to welcome death, I leaned forward about to jump.

Then I heard a deep, rich voice shouting "DON'T...JUMP"

I looked down at the two blokes I saw jogging a few seconds ago and recognised them from a tv program I like it was...Benedict Cumberbatch and Martin Freeman!


End file.
